


New Jersey Momma

by heffermonkey



Series: Fics inspired by Prompts [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams, nine months pregnant, finds himself in the middle of a rescue, just as he goes into labour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Jersey Momma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - 
> 
> Danny/Steve, mpreg; Danny intended to work until his due date but not quite like this. Chin and Danny are stuck someplace alone and Chin has to deliver the baby.

"Oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck," Danny gritted out. "I'm going to kill him. Fucking hell I'm going to kill him, bury him, dig him back up, revive him and fucking kill him again." 

Chin didn't reply, just rubbed his hand hard and soothing against Danny's lower back as he leaned over the bench. Danny hadn't felt pain like it, but inevitably, despite the fact his husband wasn't present, it was all Steve's fault. After all, it was his fault Danny was knocked up and now going into labour. While they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, a fucking cabin in the middle of the jungle because Mr Super SEAL had decided Danny wasn't allowed on field duty per say but he could at least fetch some items he and Chin needed as they tracked bad guys through said jungle. 

Only then he'd asked Danny to take Chin further down the trail and yeah, okay, thats fine. Until bad guys jump out at them and they ended having to get out of dodge and there he was, eight months and two weeks pregnant. And in fucking labour. 

In the middle of fucking nowhere. 

Danny was definitely going to kill him. Slowly. He let out a tortured groan and banged his fist down onto the table in anger and frustration. 

"It's okay Danny," Chin assured him, "You're going to be fine." 

Danny sighed and breathed as the labour pain fettered out, shaking his head. "No, no I'm not going to be fine. We're in the middle of a jungle Chin. Halfway up a mountain, hiding from bad guys. And where's Steve? He hasn't made in contact in a few hours. What if he's hurt, out there, in the middle of nowhere? Fuck he should be here. He fucking promised he'd be here for this. I can't do this, this is not happening, I'm not having the baby here. It's just going to have to wait." 

Chin took all of this emotionally charged overflow with a pinch of salt and his usual quiet ease as he helped Danny straighten up, turned him around to face him. 

"Danny, you're contractions are coming quicker," Chin told him matter of factly. "The baby is definitely ready to come into the world. Steve can look after himself, these mountain ranges, this jungle, it's his back yard. We grew up playing here, he knows his way around. We lost the bad guys, we're safe. But the baby is coming and you're going to have to trust me to help you. We'll get through this together." 

Danny shook his head, he was already exhausted and the hard part hadn't begun yet. "How, how is this going to happen? I should be at the hospital, they're prepped for this. We had a plan and everything." 

Chin lay his hands on Danny's shoulders and squared up to him, giving him a gentle smile. "Danny, you're going to be fine. Hey look at me. Trust me okay, I've done this before." 

"I'm supposed to be having a fucking section Chin," Danny said helplessly, tears pricking his eyes. "I know fuck all about giving birth naturally. You know the fucking dangers of it. I can't lose the baby Chin. We can't." 

Chin took pity on his friends predicament and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Listen to me Danny, you and the baby are going to be fine. It's going to be difficult but you will be fine, I promise you that. Now suck it up Williams, because I know you've got the stamina and stubborness to get through this. And remember, you have to be okay anyway so you can fucking kill Steve when you're done here. Think how much easier that will be when the baby is born and you aren't carrying the extra added weight around." 

Pulling back he gave Danny a firm look and Danny nodded, wiping away the tears stealing down his cheeks as he gathered up his pride and strength. 

"Okay, this place is a sorry state of affairs," Chin said looking about him. "Here, get up on the bench, I'll see what I can find to help make you comfortable." 

Danny manouvered himself onto the bench as Chin found an old box of blankets. They smelled funny but they were at least clean, he got Danny to lie down and lay one under his head as another contraction started. Danny went white, groaned low and long and gripped the edges of the table in pain. 

"Going. To. Fucking. Kill. Him." Danny gritted out and Chin grinned. If Danny got through his contractions thinking of the various ways he could murder his husband then so be it. When the contraction passed he got Danny out of his pants , laying a blanket underneath him and finding boxes to help brace his legs up against. 

Chin tried not to think why this always happened to him. This was the third male pregancy he'd had to help deliver. At least he had the experience to fall back on but it was going to be difficult considering Danny hadn't done his homework on the subject. He slid a hand between Danny's legs and tucked his fingers under his ball sack to the birthing canal, mentally checking the width. He was expanding at the expected rate considering the time of contractions. Danny lay an arm over his face suddenly embarrased. 

"Oh fuck this should not be happening," he said looking at Chin shame faced. "I'm so fucking sorry brah." 

Chin chuckled as he withdrew his hand. "Hey, what are friends for?" he teased. 

"Drinking fucking longboards on the beach, surfing, covering my ass in a fire fight," Danny retorted. "Not helping fuckng deliver my baby and sticking their fingers into my nether regions." 

"William's, suck up your pride and get ready to welcome your baby to the world," Chin told him. He rubbed his other hand over Danny's thigh comfortingly. "You're doing great Danny. It won't be long." 

Danny didn't reply as another contraction occurred, they were getting closer together and Chin eased him through it best he could, soothing him with words which probably weren't helping. But he needed to keep a cool head himself. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Danny gritted out, lifting his head. "Need to, fuck I need to push." 

Chin leaned down again, check the birth canal, he wasn't quite there but Danny's urge meant it was nearly time. 

"Wait Danny, not yet, not yet," Chin told him. "The urge will increase but you'll know when to. Believe me you'll know when." 

"Fuck Chin, can't, can't," Danny said shaking his head. 

"Yes you can, just wait Danny," Chin assured him. "The pressure will build, it feels weird, you feel ready but not yet, you've got to wait." 

"Chin," Danny started to argue back before his head fell back, entire body arching up and he groaned hard and low. "Oh fuck." 

Chin had seen it all before, male pregnancies were fucking nightmares to witness. Many ended up with sections because natural births could be harrowing experiences for everyone involved. Part of him was glad Steve wasn't present to witness it, because Danny looked and sounded like he was being tortured. Danny was ready, body primed and nothing was going to stop the process now. There was little Chin could do but let Danny's body get on with it, though he wished he had pain meds to give him. Danny had went white with the pain, so excrutiating he could barely express it in words or sound. He'd fallen quiet, panting, eyes glazed and his fingers scarbbled at the edge of the table for something to latch onto. 

"Chin," he stuttered and Chin reach up to hold his hand. 

"Yeah okay Danny," Chin aserted Danny was ready. "Next urge you get start pushing, give it everything you got okay." 

Danny's body was on overload and his fingers felt like they were going to crush Chin's as they gripped tight, knuckle white as the first wave of pushing overtook him. Danny bore down on the feeling, letting out a low howl, gutteral and animal in it's intensity. Chin helped brace his legs apart as his body slowly started the birthing process. It was hard going, the waves ebbing out only to mount again and Chin could only stand by and watch, hating the sounds coming from his friend, haunted by memories of previous male labours he'd witnessed. 

Danny's body was taught and arched and his voice turned hoarse, groaning and moaning over and over. Chin had to let go of his hand, flexing his fingers to get feeling back into them as he moved down, checked and smiled as the head started breaching. He grabbed one of the blankets and lay it down to help catch the baby and encouraged Danny to keep pushing, though he needed little encouragement. He doubted Danny was even listening or aware of him now, just grinding down on that urge to push and desperately trying to cope with the pain. 

The shoulders followed and Chin was able to get a gentle hold on the small body, helping along with gentle eases until the rest of the body followed. Once out he lay it on the blanket, thankful the umbilical cord lay free from it's neck. Danny lay slumped and exhausted and for a pause there was no sound. Chin concentrated on the baby, watched as it suddenly wriggled and trembled, small movements of life as it lay there. 

"Chin?" Danny asked in a worried tone at the sudden silence, exhausted and dazed. 

Chin slid his knife from his pocket, it wasn't sterile but there was little they could do under the circumstances. He cut the cord from the baby's stomach and draggged the excess away, grinning as he wrapped the baby into a swaddled bundle of blankets. Suddenly the little mouth opened and a wail started, loud and healthy filling the room. Chin laughed as he eased around the bench, wiping away at the babies skin to make it somewhat presentable to Danny. 

"It's okay Danny, it's okay," Chin assured him with a wide grin, putting the baby into Danny's arms. "You've got a son Danny. It's a boy." 

"A boy? Yeah?" Danny managed to gasp out, still exhausted bu;t sitting up with Chin's help enough to get a good look at the bundle he was now holding. "Holy shit." 

Pride forgotten he started crying and Chin started getting emotional himself in the moment, putting an arm around Danny and pressing a kiss to his forehead, proud of his acheivement. 

"Congratulations brah," Chin said to him, peering down at the baby who had stopped crying and was being rocked in his daddys arms. "Just wait until Steve sees him." 

"Hundred bucks says he cries," Danny sniffled with a laugh. 

"Oh there's no bet against that, he's going to wail like a baby," Chin laughed, pulling away so he could clean Danny up some. "Can you make sure I get to see that before you kill him?" 

~fin~


End file.
